


Love U

by ShrimpWithGlasses



Series: The All About Luv Project [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Celebrity Crush, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpWithGlasses/pseuds/ShrimpWithGlasses
Summary: I Really Really Wanna Love You but I Can't Say the Words I Want To
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Series: The All About Luv Project [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662577
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Love U

_“I mean, with someone as talented as you, being a solo artist AND producer for global sensation Monsta X, I have to ask how **do** you do it all?”_ The interviewer asks with as much enthusiasm as they’re getting paid for having it. The crowd claps as they await the person in questions' response. “ _Well, it isn’t easy. I didn’t just magically get to where I am, and I hardly consider myself to be someone deserving such high praise. It just all comes down to dedication and hard work.”_ He winks to the audience as he finishes his sentence, igniting the fans in the crowd to chant _“I.M! I.M! I.M! I.M!”_

  
Hyunwoo decided to turn off the TV. He forgot how distracted he gets once it’s on. Hyunwoo, as one would say, is your average person. Grew up in a nice home, went to school, graduated with a nice degree, and now works in a flower shop. As the radio of the store plays music, he can’t help but hum along as he finishes the bouquet he’s been working on. As he puts on the finishing touches, he takes a moment to admire it, praising his handiwork. “Oh, for someone special, Nunu?”

  
Jooheon, his coworker, peeks around the corner with a teasing grin. Hyunwoo asserts himself and puts the bouquet down. “Don’t be silly, Jooheon. It’s for a client.” “Hmm…” Jooheon hums as he tends to the flowers by the window. “So, did you see I.M’s interview? It’s on now, isn’t it?” Hyunwoo nods. “I was, but it’s bad manners to be distracted at work.” Jooheon shrugged as he headed to the flowers outside. “We’re the only ones here, but to each their own I guess.” He paused. “Can I ask again, why **do** you like I.M so much? Never pictured you to be into his kind of music.” Hyunwoo glanced at the now pitch black TV. “I just think he’s cool.” His voice so gentle that it caught Jooheon by surprise. “Huh…ok then.” He responded before he headed out, the door closing behind him.

  
He was telling the truth. Hyunwoo did think he was cool. Compared to him, I.M was someone who didn’t take his talents for granted. He was passionate about music, and it showed through his own work and what he does for the girls of MX. He pursued his dreams and didn’t let anyone tell him otherwise. Matter of fact, he proved everyone that ever doubted him wrong, and that’s what made Hyunwoo think he was cool. Hyunwoo once wanted to be an artist as well, but decided to focus on other things.

  
As Hyunwoo clocked out for the night, waved goodbye to Jooheon, and headed home bouquet in hand, he kept thinking of other reasons why I.M, to him, was cool. _He looks cool when he gets a new hairstyle. And when his album releases, his music is always a hit. And the way he looks onstage is so fascinating._ He couldn’t help but chuckle at himself, acting like his fans do. Then again, he was a fan, so who cares? Lost in his own thoughts, he barely notices his lights were on. _Or maybe the coolest he looked was when he was himself._ He thought.

  
He opened his door and was greeted with an immediate hug. “And why am I not surprised?” He laughed and met eyes with the smaller figure embracing him. “Oh, whatever. Aren’t you happy I’m here?” Hyunwoo smiled. “Of course I am, Changkyun, But know I’m also worried for your health.” Changkyun pouted as he unwrapped his arm around Hyunwoo, who was locking the door behind him. 

  
Yes, before him is the famed artist and award winning producer I.M. But to Hyunwoo, he wasmuch more than that. He was Changkyun, the most adorable little goofball he’s had the honor of dating for almost a year now. It was their secret, and a precious one at that. “I don’t want you to overwork yourself, Kyun. You don’t have to come see me if you've had a long day.” It’s not the first time Changkyun’s visited him late at night, but Hyunwoo wishes he’d take care of himself more. “Well I can only see you at this time of night, Hyung. I came here because I wanted to. If you don’t want me here, you can just say so.”

  
Hyunwoo gave him another hug. “That’s not what I meant. I just don’t want you to get sick is all.” He patted Kyun’s head gently as he leaned into his chest. “You’ll just have to take care of me then.” As Hyunwoo let go, he swiftly handed Kyun the bouquet he made. “What’s this for?” He questioned, ears a faint red. “Good work today, Kyunnie.” He felt his entire face heat up as he took the bouquet from Hyunwoo’s hand. “Th- thank you.” His ears now a bright red, he took a seat on the living room floor, flowers by his side.

  
Hyunwoo took a seat next to him and turned the TV on. When they're together like this, they usually just watch movies and cuddle, as couples do. As the movie plays, Kyun held onto Hyunwoo’s arm. “So, how long will it be this time?” He felt Changkyun jump at the question. Him coming over like this, unfortunately, also meant they won’t see each other for a while. “The standard 4 weeks. My promotions are about to start, and Manager Kihyun wants me to focus ‘for real’ this time.” With that, they spent the night in each other’s arms.

\----

  
As the dreaded 4 weeks began, Hyunwoo focused on his own work as well to distract himself. When he tuned into the music shows, it was only to see him. He watched as he performed the choreo that he practiced with him that night. He was so nervous then. And he was happy when he got the 1st win for his new song. Hyunwoo loved to see him make new achievements. But one can get lost in their own thoughts once in a while, and for Hyunwoo, it was a long while.

  
As he watched Kyun reach new heights, his fans adoring him and senior artists praising him, he thought to himself if it was all worth it. He and Changkyun were together, yes, but it wasn’t perfect. Because of his status, they had to keep it secret and very hidden. They couldn’t go on normal dates to coffee shops or amusement parks. They couldn’t see each other as often as they’d like, or even talk about each other. Hyunwoo knows that this is for both their safety, but he can’t help but feel like another burden to Changkyun.

  
_“Do I even have the right to be with him?”_

  
Lost in thought, he didn’t even notice the strange figure next to him as he watered the plants inside the shop. On closer inspection, he recognized the face. “Kyun? What are you doing here? What if someone sees you?” Changkyun shushed him and smiled. “Don’t make a scene then! I just wanted to see you before my last schedule today. I’ll head right over to you place when I’m done, ok?” Hyunwoo was already worried that Changkyun was here, disguise or not. He didn’t want him to get in more trouble.

  
“Today’s…no good.” He muttered. “Well, how about tomorrow? I’m off?” Hyunwoo just shook his head. “Maybe, not for a while, Changkyun.” Kyuns smile turned to a frown. He grabbed Hyunwoo by the arm and dragged him to his van outside. “Changkyun what the HELL are you doing???” Inside was a very furious Kihyun.” Jooheon, just coming in from the back, notices Hyunwoo being dragged away, and runs for the van. “HEY! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HIM? I CAN’T WORK HERE BY MYSELF!” Jooheon screams, lost in his priorities. “Here, take Kihyun!” Before he can retort, Kihyun is shoved out of the van and into Jooheons arms as they drive away.

  
“CHANGKYUN YOU LITTLE SHIT, YOU ARE SO GONNA GET IT AT THE COMPANY!” Kihyun yells as the van gets farther away. He sighs in defeat and looks at Jooheon, who gives a simple “Hey.” In response. Back in the van, Changkyun hands Hyunwoo a change of clothes. “What are you-” He hushes him again. “Don’t ask questions, just put this on and pretend you’re my other manager.” And with no further questions asked, Hyunwoo changes as they head to Kyun’s last schedule, a radio show.

  
As Kyun leads him where he needs to stand behind the glass separating the studio from the outside, he lingers, holding Hyunwoo’s hand, before making his way inside. There, Hyunwoo witnesses firsthand what Kyuns daily life feels like. He watches as he smiles at the cameras, answering any question he can. And he’s never felt more out of place. _“So, I.M, I gotta ask, from Monsta X’s newest album All About Luv, which track of theirs would you say is your favorite?”_ The host asks. “Well they're all good in my opinion, but if I _had_ to pick a favorite, I’d say Love U.” As the host plays the track, I.M added more to say,

  
“If I may, I’d like to dedicate this song to someone actually.” It was then that Hyunwoo;s attention was caught. “Oh? Do go on!” The host inquired. “This song is my favorite because I helped write it, and its, well, about them.” He smiles. “I don’t know if I’d ever express it right through my own sound, so I asked the girls to help me out on this one. This person is the biggest inspiration to me ever since we met. I feel I would be a completely different person without them. They are always there for me when I need them and is the purest form of warmth and happiness I feel outside of this crazy world I live in.’

  
As Changkyun rambles on, Hyunwoo’s gaze is solely fixed on him. "They mean the whole world to me, and I know I don’t say this as often as I should, but…” Kyun looks directly at Hyunwoo. “I love you.” And with those 3 words, every worry Hyunwoo ever had seemed to fade away.

_“He’s so cool.”_

The host begins to cheer as the song fades out. Calls begin pouring in as the show comes to an end. And after frantically apologizing to the host, the two of hop in the van and head on home. Silence fills the van, with only the city lights shining through the windows. Hyunwoo decided to break the silence.

  
“You’re red, y’know.” Kyun, who refused to look his way since they stepped in the van, finally turns to face him. “SHUT UP! That took all my courage to say!” Kyun covers his face with his hands. Hyunwoo smiled. “No. It was cute. It reminded me of when you first confessed to me.” Kyun punched him in the arm. “Stop, don’t remind me. That even more embarrassing.” Hyunwoo laugh, which makes Kyun feel at ease. “You sounded upset back at the flower shop…I thought it might’ve been my fault…” Hyunwoo responded by kissing his forehead. Kyun flinches in embarrassment.

  
“It wasn’t your fault. I was just overthinking things. But because of what you did today, I feel much better...” Kyun smiles in relief and leans back in his seat. “That’s good. Ugh, I could go for some wine right now, though. Kihyun’s absolutely gonna kill me tomorrow, and I’d rather not be sober for it.” Hyunwoo holds his hand. “I might have some back at my place…?” They look at each other and giggle as their hands grow tighter. They step off the van and admire the night sky as they head on back to Hyunwoo’s place, hand in hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe implied KiHeon if ur into that? What happened to Kihyun after he's abandoned at the flower shop is up to you ;)


End file.
